PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of the Center for Lung Biology and Disease (aka Lung COBRE) at Louisiana State University (LSU) is to elucidate the molecular and cellular pathogenesis of life-threatening acute and chronic respiratory diseases affecting human population. The Administrative Core (AC) will provide administrative support, organization, coordination, and efficient management necessary to ensure the success of the lung COBRE and of our Promising Junior Investigators (PJIs). This Core will also provide accounting support that will ensure appropriate fiscal and scientific oversight, monitoring, and compliance with federal and institutional grant management regulations. The COBRE will be administered within Pathobiological Sciences (PBS) in collaboration with Comparative Biomedical Sciences (CBS) in the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine (LSU SVM). In the current funding climate, success for the lung COBRE depends on numerous factors: 1) an outstanding personalized mentoring program; 2) renovated animal holding and research space with state-of- the-art facilities; 3) access to modern equipment and cutting-edge technology through Scientific Cores; 4) remove excessive administrative and service burdens for PJIs; and 5) foster collaborations within the institution and between institutions in Louisiana through NIGMS-funded INBRE, COBRE and LA CaTS. To promote the career development of PJIs, we have assembled senior scientists with outstanding track record to serve on Internal (IAC) and external advisory (EAC) as well as mentoring committees (MC). The PJI?s individual projects will be supported by Pulmonary Immunopathology (PIP) and Molecular Biology (MB) cores to leverage excellent local strengths in biomedical research. To ensure success of the lung COBRE, we have developed a 15-year strategic plan to establish (Phase I - 5 years), expand (Phase II - 5 years), and sustain (Phase III - 5 years) lung COBRE to become an independent center and to attain national and international recognition through multiple sources of funding, such as federal, state, foundations, industry, and university.